dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Skyblazero/Ricky
About him Name: Ricky Favorite food: Pizza Likes: Play Mario videogames, Youtube, Mario videos especially SMG4, memes, Pizza. Dislikes: Bad food, the peoples hating Mario, bad videos, the peoples making Mario memes Personality: Cool, adventurer, cocky. Appearance: Mario with a blue hat, a blue shirt, white gloves, a orange overall and yellow shoes. Possible Opponents *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Mordecai (Regular Show) *SMG4 (Youtube) *Dark Mario (The Golden Moustache) *Alex (JustAnimeBoy) *Freddy the frog (The Golden Moustache) *Fancy Pants *Popeye *Ness *Lucas *Fone Bone *Ray (The Amazing Metal Mario) *The Golden Moustache (Self Insert OC) *Eric (Oofman789) *Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Finn the Human (Adventure Time) *Falco Lombardi (Star Fox) *Tom Cat (Tom & Jerry) History Ricky borns as the third brother of Mario and Luigi and he was helping the 2 saving the Princess Peach of Bowser but he soon travel into a Pipe and discover a City named "OC-Town", and looked that the street was with many villains so he decide become into a hero to save the world. Strenght He can crack planets in 2 with his punches, rettatching his limbs and making more bigger his fists. He make bigger his foot to kick a football until the moon. He can lift buildings, giant rocks, stars, planets, the sun, asteroids and mountains and throw them. Speed He can run in planets in 30 seconds Can dodge lasers, swords attacking him, bullets, and can react the Big Bang. Can run out of a Black Hole Durability Can return being erased out of the existence, can endurade Bowser's Punches, tanked the Sun's Heat, tanked explosions, tanked a planetary explosion, tanked the Big Bang, and tanked be stabbed. Regeneration He actually has Regeneration and a god learn at him this power. Jump skill He actually train to jump in planets, cars, mountains and can jump so hard that can jump in space. Toonforce He actually has high level of Toonforce and he learn the Toonforce from Cartoon Characters. Reality Warping He has Reality Warping that he learns using a book that explains how use Reality Warping. Can change the reality, copie the powers of others snapping and make things thinking on it and he usually summons Pizza using this skill. Fourth Wall Breaking He can break the Fourth Wall and has knowledge of many multiverses He also can exit out of the cartoon to use a Animator Computer and he can shoot down the computer, delete them, destroy the computer, and attack them with the mouse. Equipment Hammers, Mario Power-Ups, a Taser, Explosives, Baseball Bats, Baseballs, Swords, Guns that can shoot bullets, lasers and missiles, has a Magic Book, a Magic Pencil, a Stopwatch that can stop, rewind and forward the time, Anvils, and a Remote that can make anything. Has Fire, Thunder, and Ice manipulation and has Small Bombs that can electocute peoples and create powerful explosions that can kill all that gets hitted by it and are so smalls that are hardy to see. Has a Taser that can kill any people that eas electrocuted by it and has Chips that can put in peoples that explodes, and can kill inmortals. Has fire, thunder, and ice manipulation and can shoot powerful blasts. Feats Helped Mario and Luigi in his adventures. He can beat Bowser He also is the most good people in play Mario games Become in the hero of OC-Tow He can cheat genious and cannot be tricked. He actually beated Bugs Badster in a fight and maked team with him. Weaknesses Can still be killed Is cocky He can still pain Can be stunned If he is hitted with his Power-Ups he can turn into normal. His Invincibility forms has Time Limit Quotes Hi, what are you doing? Let's fight! (When has the advantage) I can beat you, ha, ha! (When he win) Ha, ha, I won! Category:Blog posts